The present invention relates to car speaker systems, and more particularly, to a car speaker system adapted to be installed in a high-roof hatchback car having a door at its rear surface.
As a car speaker system of this kind, there has hitherto been known a door-mounted speaker system wherein speaker units are mounted in the interior of doors and a surface-mounted speaker system wherein speaker units contained in a cabinet are mounted on a deck. However, these systems can be used only in the interior of a car since the sound produced by either system is radiated in a fixed direction. Furthermore, in the latter system, the system projects from the deck. There is a disadvantage, therefore, that the field of view of the rear-view mirror through the window of the rear door is reduced.
For ordinary driving, a listener can enjoy music with a car stereo system, but once the listener gets out of the car for the purpose of camping or the like, a conventional car stereo system is not useful. Heretofore, a portable, compact audio system such as a radio receiver with a cassette deck was necessary to play music outdoors. In such a portable compact audio system, however, the size of the speaker unit is limited and sufficient power and presence are not obtainable.